mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-41.207.211.132-20150303155406
Sigh... you don't get it at all do you. Let me explain better, Interference strength, Scale and Activation speed are not the steps of a magic activation, that's the current evaluation to rate someone's Magic Power. The steps of magic of magic activation are: #One receives the activation sequence from a CAD. This is called sequence loading. #Variables are added to the activation sequence, then both are sent to the magic calculation zone. #The magic sequence is constructed from the activation sequence and the variables. This is automatically executed in the magic calculation zone, a black box process even to magicians themselves. #The constructed magic sequences are forwarded through the Route (it serves as the bottom layer of the conscious and the top layer of the unconscious), and outputted from the Gate (the threshold that exists in both conscious and unconscious mind) on to the Idea. #The magic sequences being outputted to the Idea alter the Eidos at the specified coordinates, and so rewrite it. Zone Interference is a counter magic and it alters Eidos in the sense that it shuts down the magic of the others. That's why Masaki used his CAD for Wide Area Interference. Data Fortification also prevents the Eidos from being affected. Don't compare it to Tatsuya's magic, it's already confirmed that CADs are mainly to fasten the activation of systematic type magics and yet they fasten activation of other types as well, such as Non Systematic magic, MI Magic, Superpowers,(Tatsuya's innate magics are Superpowers). Non sytematic magic are pure psion attacks, they don't rewrite Eidos and yet they can be used with a CAD, by your logic, Non Systematic magic is the faster than normal magics because only Psions are used, and it would be the same for Tatsuya and his Mist Dispersion. However, it's confirmed that Masaki's Rupture activation is faster than Tatsuya with his Mist Dispersion. Zone Interference is a AOE defensive magic and it's very difficult, this is mentioned that what she was using to stop Lina's daggers was a defensive magic and it's not just releasing Interference Strength. "Sensing magic tinged objects closing in at high speed Miyuki canceled her offensive magic sequence partway, and switched to an area defensive magic. The daggers approaching Miyuki lost their flight momentum and fell to the ground. Her magic which indiscriminately defended against all directions was more difficult than one which targeted an area, far more difficult than one which targeted individual objects, yet Miyuki as she was now could pull it off with ease." You can read that she cancelled her offensive magic sequence for a defensive one, and the difficulty of AOE defense magic was already mentioned in the 4th volume during Juumonji's competition: "That was Katsuto casting "Reflector" from 400 meters behind him. This Area of Effect Magic ignored solids, fluids, and gases and created a force field that reversed motion vectors. Compared to normal Targeting Magic, Area of Effect Magic was even more challenging. The difficulty comes from the blurring of the lines. The difference between changing a target's properties and the properties of an empty space was practically nonexistent. The difficulty arises when trying to differentiate between which areas needed to be rewritten and which areas cannot be. For targets such as walls, ceilings and railings, the partitions can be seen easily. However, trying to create a distinction in the outdoors for a special location was many times more difficult. Still, if this was offensive magic, the difficulty can be lessened by setting targeting parameters within the Activation Sequence. On the other hand, defensive magic was restricted in that it had to fulfill all the conditions without knowing the nature and distance of enemy attacks as well as having limits on area, volume, and shape. Such as a shield to protect yourself. Or a wall to defend your teammates. By setting the Magician as the origin, a respective distance could be plotted to the target. Generally, this was as far as one got. However, Katsuto set Hattori as the protective target in an outdoor setting with no reference points without the need for supporting tools. He had created a perfect "Reflector" from 400 meters out." Now that I completed my tldr explanation I will just state what is more obvious, Interference Strength is not a force constantly protecting the magician, '''you have to activate it. '''And how do you activate it? With your MCA and your activation speed is needed, the MCA is used for all the calculations and she needs to do all the things to set the AOE defense magic as I quoted above. So it is a magic and it would not make her jump steps and get faster than Masaki. Also as I said previously, if you were right then she would have not used a surprise attack on Lina, she would have used her normal style, used her Zone Interference to counter and retaliate after, but she can't, because she is slower than her and that Lina is not an average opponent. That quote of the 1st volume that you don't cease to post is meaningless against opponents of this level, she didn't attack before Lina was ready for naught, she knew she had no chance to do anything faster than her. And Masaki is not as naive as Sirius, also, "grealty reduced" is not the same as useless, so the speed is still an advantage, she can't cast her Zone Interference before getting Ruptured by Masaki, she simply can't. So, Miyuki can't do anything before Masaki and will inevitably explode. Also, you can